ChatRooms
by Queen 0f The Dead
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is a troubled girl who doesn't understand why she can't just be "normal". Maura Isles is a social outcast who is looking for someone who understands her. When the two youngsters meet on a chat room they both begin to understand that in the world around them isn't quite as bad as it seems...
1. JANE

**Hello! I had a little muse earlier. I thought I might write a little Rizzles fic! I haven't done one before but I hope this isn't too dreadfully awful... :) Granted it's v. AU but oh well... (This is set in 2004 so I realize the technology is a little too advanced so just roll with it :) I also realize that they were not 10 in 2004).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffink :'(**

The world in front of her was bleak and grey. The houses on the street went on as far as she could see, and a dense fog hung low.

It was cold and Jane was tired, she dragged her little sneaker clad feet along the floor with her backpack slung low over her shoulder. Her face was stained with tears and her long dark hair was tangled and stuck to her face. She had a rainbow bracelet tied round her little wrist. With the other hand she grabbed the bracelet and gave it a yank the cotton pulled taunt but didn't break, she tugged the bracelet again and winced as she saw the skin around it go white and again a she saw the blood rush back. She gave up trying to remove the bracelet, what was the use anyway, it had already been seen and just because she removed the bracelet it wouldn't stop the bullies and the taunting. Jane reached the front door and stood on her tiptoes to reach the doorbell, after a few seconds her mother opened the door.

"Mama!" Jane ran at her mother and wrapped her little arms around her ma. Angela picked the little girl up and bundled her into her arms.

"Janie, what's wrong sweetie?" Angela's voice was full of concern for her little girl. What had made her baby so upset? Then she clocked the tatty bracelet on her wrist and everything clicked into place. Her poor baby girl, though she wasn't really a baby any more was she. Her little baby was growing up, her mind in turmoil at the young age of 10. Her Janie looked young for her age, she was shorter than most girls her age, she was thin and despite the amount of sport she did showed no sign of muscle. She loved her baby girl she really did, but sometimes she wished she could just be a normal 10 year old girl. It was partly her fault she supposed, if Angela hadn't divorced Janie's father then she would have more time to talk things through with her little girl, but, being a single mother of three whilst juggling a job meant she had no time for heart to hearts with her baby anymore. She wasn't angry, she could never truly be angry at her baby girl she just wished that Janie was just another ignorant ten year old.

"Ma! The girls at school pick on me… They hate me!" Jane buried her head in her ma's shoulder, her body wracked with sobs and she clung to her mother like her life depended on it. Why did she have to be weird? Why couldn't she be normal like the other girls?

"Shhhh… Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. It's the last day of school tomorrow, you get through that and then we'll have a nice stay up late and have cuddles, films and hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. Okay?" Jane gave a sniff and nodded her head, she jumped down from her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you ma!"

"I love you too sweetie. I love you so, so much!" Angela gave her baby a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You go up to your room baby, and I'll call you for dinner okay?"

"Thank you ma!" Jane felt much happier and ran upstairs with a little spring in her step. She passed her youngest bothers room on the way up and poked her head though the door and blew him a kiss. The little boy was asleep and she didn't want to wake him, so she closed the door gently and ran to her own room. Jane loved her room, with its powder blue walls and white bed with a Boston Red Sox bedding. Jane loved the Red Sox, she grabbed the Jersey she had on her bed and chucked it on top of her clothes. She lay on her bed and stared at the hockey sticks on the wall, after a few minutes of thought about nothing much she grabbed her laptop off her bedside table and switched it on. She watched the screen boot up and when it had she opened up a new web page. She wouldn't listen to those horrible girls, she didn't need them.

Jane logged on to one of her favourite gaming sites and opened a chatroom.

17:18

**RedSoxRacer: Any1 want 2 race? Had a rubbish day and need 2 burn off sum steam… :(**

17:27

**DisectingMauraIsles: Sure... :) I'm Maura by the way.**

**RedSoxRacer: Hey Maura, I'm Jane!**

_RedSoxRacer is joining DissectingMauraIsles on racetrack E459_

**17:40**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Wow! You're really good. Your reflexes are so fast they're practically Autonomic.**

**RedSoxRacer: Hahahha… Thanks, I think… ;)**

**DissectingMauraIsles: You're welcome. I hope you feel better now :) Since it is scientifically proven that social support helps to increase happiness.**

**RedSoxRacer: I feel a lot better thanks, and I learnt something new! How old are you? Because you sound clever…**

**DissectingMauraIsles: I'm eleven years old, how old are you?**

**RedSoxRacer: Wow really! I'm ten.**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Cool. So, Jane, why were you sad, if you don't mind me asking such a personal question?**

**RedSoxRacer: Well, it was nothing really… it's just that, some of the girls at school bully me, and today was just a bad day, but, I suppose it's my own fault.**

**DissectingMauraIsles: It's not your fault that other girls are horrible! And, if it's any constellation the people at school call me Maura the Bora.**

**RedSoxRacer: Hehehe… Thanks. You don't sound boring to me, I think it's pretty neat that someone your age knows cool facts. :) Also "Maura the Bora"… That's a rubbish name anyway, these people clearly have no brains!**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Aww, you're nice Jane :)**

**RedSoxRacer: Hehehe, you're nice too Maura :)**

"Janie sweetie, its dinner time!" Jane's ma called upstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming ma!" Jane was about to just close the chatroom when suddenly she had a thought

**RedSoxRacer: Maura…**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Yes Jane… **

**RedSoxRacer: I have to go now, but, maybe we could race again tomorrow? Same time?**

Jane waited for a reply.

**18:04**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Sure, I'd love too. Talk to you then. Bye :)**

**RedSoxRacer: Bye Maura. :)**

_DissectingMauraIsles has left the chat._


	2. Things are only going to get worse

**AN: This chapter basically covers what is now happening to Jane at school, and how it has affected that temper of hers. And it covers the kind of mum Angela is in this fic. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Ummm... I own, a toaster, a bed and a laptop... and that's basically it...**

Jane was sitting in her Math class, she had been at school all of one hour and already she wished she was home. She could feel sets of eyes boring into the back of her head and she wished the ground would just swallow her up. She knew most people now thought of her a weirdo and the ones who didn't would be shunned and they knew it, so Jane just sat there in her class and tried to ignore the judging looks and focus on her work.

Almost an hour and a half later Jane heard the bell ring for recess. This is the moment she had been dreading, up until now Jane's classmates hadn't had time to speak to her, let alone taunt and mock her, now however they had twenty minutes to do whatever they wished.

Jane ran down the corridor hoping to get to the library before anyone saw her, no one ever used the library and when they did they never stayed long. She was only a corridor away when she heard voices.

"Hey girls, it lame Jane! Oi, lezzer! Where you going dyke?"

"Bugger off Bridget! I've got homework to do…" It was a lame excuse and a false bravado but she hoped that Bridget and her crew would just take the hint and leave, but she knew that wouldn't really happen.

"Not so fast Dyke. You're wrong, you know that? Your kind are disgusting, you shouldn't be allowed to live, you need to be punished for what you are dyke?" Bridget gave Jane a shove and she stumbled. One of Bridget's friends spoke up.

"Bridget… Don't even waste your time on her."

"No, she has to learn Stacy!" Bridget gave Jane an even harder shove and she fell backwards and bashed her head on the wall.

"Bridget that's enough!" Stacy pulled at Bridget's arm. "She's not even worth it."

"Fine, but I'll be back you freak!" Bridget gave Jane a sharp kick in the stomach and stalked off in the other direction, her posse of three following behind her.

Jane disliked Bridget Lopez all her life, the girl was cruel and the kind of person who everyone was scared of. She had a rich family, and was one of the most popular girls in the school because of it. She had a select group of friends that were her 'posse' and they lived to make young kids lives miserable and they enjoyed doing it, but, Jane knew the views Bridget had just expressed were not normal. Sure she realised that she was going to get lots of stick, and she had been bullied before about how young she looked for her age, but, what Bridget had said, that was not normal for an eleven year old girl to say. Eleven year olds teased, made fun of people and even bullied each other but they were hardly ever this cruel at least not that she had come across. Jane felt the back of her head and touched the bump that was forming on her head, she winced and felt her stomach where it had been kicked, it wasn't too bad but it was definitely going to bruise. She breathed deeply and tried to propel herself up but, thinking about how she would have to go to her next lesson and see all the judging stares again decided against it and slid back down the wall again. She sat there and started to cry, first quietly and then louder, she didn't care who heard her, she just wished it could all go away, she wished they could all go away, but in her heart she knew that her problems were only just beginning, it could only get worse from here. With that thought Jane got up and wiped her tears away, her eyes were puffy and red and she pulled her hair up. This was no fault but her own, it was her problem therefore she would have to deal with it, and deal with it she would…

Angela Rizzoli was pottering around the kitchen as it was her day off. Tommy was in his highchair in front of the TV making faces at Sesame Street whilst Angela was in the kitchen making a Bolognese sauce for Frankie and Janie when they came home. She had just put the pan on the heat when the phone rang.

"Angela Rizzoli speaking."

"Hello Mrs Rizzoli, this is Ms Crawford Jane's teacher. Um… There's been a little fight at school and I'm afraid Jane was involved."

"Oh my, is she okay?"

"Jane is fine, I'm more concerned about the other girl, Bridget Lopez, she has a black eye and a few scrapes and she'll be fine physically I'm just concerned as to what brought this on. Jane was 10 minutes late for class and limping when she came in, now I'm not playing the blame game but I'm not entirely sure it wasn't Bridget fault she was limping, however this doesn't change the fact that Jane came straight into class and punched Bridget in the face."

"My god. What possessed her?" Angela butted in. This didn't sound like a thing her little Janie would do.

"Well this is the thing Mrs Rizzoli, I really do not know. She was fine this morning. May I ask, Mrs Rizzoli, is everything okay at home at the moment? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't blame you for asking, but, things are actually going really well at the moment, in fact she came down for tea last night positively beaming."

"How very strange, and Jane hasn't told you about any problems at school that we may not have noticed?"

"Well…" Angela thought about what she was going to say. Did she tell this teacher about how her baby was only ten and already struggling with her sexuality? Sis she tell her she had suspicions that her Janie was being bullied? Would this help Jane in the long run? Or would it just make matters worse? "The thing is Ms Crawford, I think Jane may be having some trouble at school for various reasons and I will talk to her about it in depth but right now may I come and collect Jane? I assure you I will discipline her for her actions myself and make sure she complies with whatever punish met is given to her at school, but I think I just need to talk to her first."

"Of course Mrs Rizzoli, she is in the heads office apologising to Bridget right now, but, I will tell her you're coming to collect her."

"Thank you Ms Crawford, I'll be there soon."

"Goodbye Mrs Rizzoli." Angela's mind was reeling. Her baby girl, in a fight? It was weird, like a dream, she knew she should be furious, but she couldn't bring herself to be. She and Jane needed to talk, Angela needed to start being a proper mother to her baby daughter, because things were only going to get worse.


	3. I'll be there for you

**AN: Okay kids, this chapter is a little different. It starts more or less where the last chapter went off, however, it then progresses rather quickly and actually ends up with Jane and Maura aged 15/16. I was struggling about how to write Jane trying to cope with her sexuality at such a young age, so after reading a comment from Ae123monkey I had a sudden brainwave, I'll do a bit of a time lapse and make them older. So this chapter goes over a few main events in the first year the girls start talking. I'm sorry if you'd have like'd to have seen more of Jane struggling with her school life, but this chapter is more about Jane and Maura becoming good friends. Maybe if I get inspiration I may write a few one shots where Jane and Maura talk about various problems at home/school. Also thank you everyone who has faved, reviewed, commented, followed etc... And especially thank you to Ae123monkey who unknowingly helped me figure out how to get rid of my writers block :) **

**Disclaimer: I own a Christmas stocking thankfully. But naught else...**

Jane sat on the sofa in the living room. She knew she was in trouble the moment her ma picked her up. The car journey had been silent and uncomfortable and when she got in her ma had told her to wait in the sitting room. Jane didn't know what came over her, all she knew was that she hated Bridget and wanted to make sure she was put in her place. Jane did regret the way she went about it and realised if she really wanted to survive the rest of the year she would have to keep her head down and play a slow game.

"Janie sweetie… can we talk please?"

"Sure ma." Jane hugged a cushion to her chest and sat crossed legged. "Look, ma. I'm sorry about what happened at school. I know what I did was wrong but I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me."

"Hurt you? What happened Janie?" Jane could feel herself tearing up, but she wasn't going to cry she had done enough crying in the past few days she need to grow up. But the inner voice in her head argued 'you shouldn't need to grow up Jane, you're only ten'. That voice was wrong Jane thought, it was her fault, maybe Bridget was right… No! Jane thought, she wouldn't let Bridget have the satisfaction. If she needed to age prematurely then she would but there was no way she was going to cry! Then her mother's voice broke her thoughts.

"Janie… Sweetie talk to me please!"

Jane took a deep breath. "Look Ma it's fine, really. She just gave me a shove and I tripped, its fine." That was kind of the truth Jane thought, but she wasn't going to tell her ma the whole truth she loved her ma and she didn't want her to think she was weird, no she wasn't going to tell her ma, if she questioned her more then she'd make something up.

"Are you sure that's all baby? Why did she shove you? Was it about yesterday?"

"Umm… Yeah something like that. She made fun of me and gave me a shove and I over reacted, it was nothing more. I'm not even going to rise to it next time, it's not worth it." Angela knew Jane wasn't telling her the truth and she knew she probably wasn't likely to, she knew one day her baby would tell her everything so she wasn't going to push unless she thought it completely necessary. Janie just needed time.

"I see. Sweetie I know you're sorry for what you did but I want to apologise to Bridget in person. I'll take you 'round her house tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay ma." Wow, Jane thought, that wasn't nearly as bad as she expected. It was weird, normally her mother would've hit the roof on hearing her daughter had given her classmate a black eye. Jane hoped nothing bad had happened with her mum and dad. She couldn't think of any other reason that would mean her only punishment was apologising. It didn't even cross her mind that her ma was more worried about her than the person she had hurt.

Jane was in her room that night reading a book when she remembered about the girl on the chatroom last night. She logged on and pulled up the same chatroom as last time.

**_20:38_**

**RedSoxRacer: Maura… You there?**

**_20:45_**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Jane… I thought you'd forgotten. Want to race?**

**RedSoxRacer: Sure…**

**_20:56_**

**RedSoxRacer: Someone's been practising while I was gone! :) **

**DissectingMauraIsles: Well someone was two hours late… :P **

**RedSoxRacer: You got that good in two hours? :O**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Mmmhhmm… **

**Well, I practised a little last night.**

**RedSoxRacer: You could've just said 'yes, I got that good in two hours'… :)**

**DissectingMauraIsles: I can't lie…**

**RedSoxRacer: You can't lie?**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Nope, tried it once and went vasovagal.**

**RedSoxRacer: Vasovagal?**

**DissectingMauraIsles: I fainted…**

**RedSoxRacer: Oh… What did you lie about?**

**DissectingMauraIsles: I said I'd done my homework when I hadn't.**

**RedSoxRacer: Wow, you really can't lie can you ;P **

**DissectingMauraIsles: Nope! So enough about me not being able to lie, how was your day?**

Oh jesus Jane thought. What do I say? 'Hey almost stranger, well my day was awful. I got beat up for being a dyke and so I gave the person who beat me up a black eye and my Ma didn't even punish me. How was your day?' Probably not a good idea…

**RedSoxRacer: It wasn't good but I'm over it :)**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Really? What happened?**

**RedSoxRacer: You really don't want to know :( **

**DissectingMauraIsles: No Jane I do, it might be easier talking to a stranger that talking to your parents. Don't feel you have to, I just thought I'd try and be of help.**

**RedSoxRacer: Thank you Maura. I'll bare that in mind :) It's very sweet of you to offer but I wouldn't want to burden you with the boring fights I get into.**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Okay, but if you ever need to talk I'm here to listen.**

**RedSoxRacer: Thank you, and Maura if you ever need someone to practise lying to… Then I'm your girl XD**

**DissectingMauraIsles: Thanks Jane I'll bare that in mind XD**

**_Christmas Day (A few weeks of chatting most evenings have passed)_**

**_08:00 (via text)_**

**Jane: MERRY CHRISTMAS MAUR'!**

**Jane: MAURAAAAAAAAA**

**Jane: ARE YOU AWAKE?**

**Jane: MAURA!**

**Jane: WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!**

**_08:15_**

**Maura: Merry Christmas Jane! :) I was only in the shower, no need to spam my phone XD**

**Jane: Sorry *looks sheepish* I've calmed down now! It is Christmas tho… :D**

**Maura: I guess you have a right to be hyper.**

**Jane: Did Maura Isles just guess?**

**Maura: That was not guessing! ;P**

**Jane: Was so…**

February

Maura was bored. She had no friends to 'hang out' with since she had only got home from boarding school yesterday. Her parents were in Italy and didn't get home until tomorrow so the only other person in the house was her nanny Naomi and her closest friend was someone she had never met in person.

Maura didn't really know when Jane started becoming the closest friend she had. It was sometime in January she knew that but the precise data Maura was unsure of, not that it really mattered, she was just pleased she even had someone she could call a friend. She and Jane told each other pretty much everything and even though they only started talking about two and a half months ago and they had never met they knew most things about each other. Maura knew Jane was bullied at school but she didn't know the exact reasons why, and Jane knew that Maura was some kind of genius who appeared much older than her peers, but she didn't know that Maura had next to no friends. It was weird but it worked. Both would confide in each other and knew the other wouldn't be judgemental, although saying this Maura had a feeling that there was something major that Jane was holding back on she just wish she knew what it was, but, she was sure one day Jane would tell her. Pushing this thought to the back of her mind Maura picked up her phone to text Jane.

**Maura: I'm bored. Want to chat?**

April

It was Jane's eleventh birthday and she was dreading it. While she knew she would have a great time with her mother and brothers she also knew it would mean she would have to go and see her father. Sure she loved her dad at heart, but when someone leaves you ma for a blond bimbo it takes a while for you to start trusting them again and Jane had a feeling this day wasn't going to go well.

Jane heard the phone on her bedside table ring. She picked it up wondering who would be calling at 07:00 on a school day, it wasn't like anyone at a school would know or even care that it was her birthday. Jane picked up the phone anyway.

**"Hello?"**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANIE!" A voice shouted through the receiver and Jane immediately knew who it was.**

**"Thanks Maura!" A smile crept on to Jane's face.**

**"I sent you an e-card! And since I couldn't give you a present I bought you an iTunes voucher and sent you the code."**

**"Blimey. Thanks Maura! You didn't have to do that." Jane said this while searching for the email on her laptop.**

**"I wanted to Jane!"**

**"Well, thank you Maura it was very sweet of you!"**

**"My pleasure. I have to go now Janie but I'll Skype you tonight okay?"**

**"Okay Maur' have a good day!"**

**"Thanks. And you have a fabulous birthday okay!"**

**"Will do Maur'! Bye!"**

**"Byeeee!" And with that Jane put the receiver down and got ready for school.**

It was 15:50 and Jane had been waiting 20 minutes for her father to turn up. She knew from the moment she woke up that something was going to go wrong on her birthday, and since she hadn't had any trouble at school to day she knew it must be something to do with her father. She waited another half hour and when he still hadn't shown and she was the last one at the gate she rang her ma. Her ma's phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. So she tried again, still no luck. Next she tried to call her pop's phone which didn't even seem to be switched on. Jane had a nauseating feeling in her stomach, she knew something was wrong. What had happened? Why was no one answering? She tried her ma again but still nothing. She was about to give up hope and try to walk home when she saw a car drive up to her and a head poke through the window. It took Jane a moment to register that the woman's head which was poking out the car window belonged to her pop's bimbo girlfriend Lydia.

"Lydia? What are you doing here? Where is everyone?"

"Jane honey. Your mom and brothers have been in an accident." Jane's whole body went cold as she processes what Lydia had just said.

"What kind of accident. Are they okay?"

"They're all fine sweetie. But they're being checked out at the hospital. They're all going to be okay but Frankie has to stay overnight because he has concussion, so your mom and dad are staying with him, then your dad will come home tonight and you'll stay at ours okay?" Lydia said in what Jane assumed was meant to be her sympathetic voice. Jane just nodded. At least they were all okay, but still Jane felt sick, what if it had been worse? What if Frankie had more than just a bump on the head?

Jane was sitting in the guest room at her dads trying to do some homework when her laptop started ringing. It was Maura. Jane accepted the call.

**"Hey Janie how's your birthday been?" **Maura said this so cheerfully and innocently it almost made Jane want to smile.

**"It's been a rough afternoon Maura."**

July

Maura didn't know when she had started calling Jane her best friend but it wasn't long after Jane's miserable eleventh birthday, perhaps sometime in May. She had been studying in the library at school when a girl in her French class came up to her.

"Oh look, its Maura the Bora. Why aren't you outside with your friends, huh? Oh yeah, you don't have any." Maura looked up from her book to glare at the girl.

"I do so!"

"Oh yeah, and who's that? 'Cause it's certainly not someone in this school, everyone here thinks you're as boring as I do. So who's your chum Isles?"

"My best friend id called Jane!" Maura didn't know why she said best friend, it just slipped out.

"Oh yeah, Jane is it? And is Jane real?" The girls said in a horribly patronising voice.

"Yes she is real!" Maura was close to tears, she hated that this girl did believe she even had a friend.

"Okay, sure. Have a good day Bora, and say hello to your fake friend for me!" And with that the girl sauntered off.

God, Maura really hated the girls at this school sometimes. Why couldn't they just accept that she was a little nerdy and socially awkward? She wished that she could just ring Jane up to chat for a few hours but it was the middle of the day and Jane would be at school. So Maura just contented herself with her book and the fact there were only 8 days left of school.

That evening Maura sat on her bunk texted Jane.

**"Hey, I'm feeling a bit down :( can we Skype?"**

**Jane: Sure sweetie.**

Jane and Maura's chats continued like this for weeks. When Jane was having problems at school Maura would help her through it, and when Maura was ignored because she was 'boring' Jane would assure her she was 'the most interesting genius she knew'. They constantly phoned, texted and Skyped each other during the summer holidays. They talked most evenings during the next term, and soon the weeks turned into months and the month eventually turned into years until one day, on Jane's fifteenth birthday Maura proposed and idea. They were on Skype (as was often the case) when Maura suddenly went quiet.

"Janie." Maura said quietly.

"What's up Maura?"

"Well the thing is, I know it's your birthday and I have yet to get you a present… And I was wondering if… Maybe, for your present… You might want a plane ticket to Washington, and you could stay at mine for a week in the holidays, if you want? My parents said it would be okay and they'll be in France anyway, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Maura said this all very quickly. Sure they were best friends and spoke most days for hours, but, they had never met before and had known each other around five years and Maura thought it was about time they met in person. So she sat and waited to see what Jane would say.

**AN: Me again... Hi. Just thought I'd clarify in case anyone is confused. Angela knows Jane is Gay, Maura Aged 15 does not know Jane is gay but does know she is bullied at school. If there is anything else that has confused you just ask me (I don't bite... Much). Apart from that have a very merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc (sorry I know I have probably missed some vital holiday's out) But I hope what ever you are celebrating or have celebrated is very merry happy (and I hope you get lots of food)!**

**Also don't forget reviews, faves, follows... are as good as gifts.**


End file.
